


Gravé sur parchemin

by malurette



Series: Femmes de tête [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hand Fetish, One Shot, Unrequited, hot for teacher, old people can be beautiful too, wrinkles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione contemple les mains de son professeur. Chaque ride lui raconte quelque chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravé sur parchemin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Gravé sur parchemin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall  
>  **Genre :** general/un soupçon de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 850

Hermione fixe son livre avec dévotion, et les garçons s’imaginent qu’elle se pâme devant les connaissances qu’il contient. Oh, il y a de cela, bien sûr. Il renferme des sujets précieux, passionnants. Mais, pour une fois, ça n’est pas le sens des mots qui la fascine : c’est l’objet en lui-même.

Elle se détache des mots gravés qui glissent sans effort dans sa mémoire, et caresse du bout des doigts le parchemin à chaque page qu’elle tourne. Il est très vieux, et usé, fragile. Mais il porte un savoir irremplaçable.

Elle se souvient, quand elle était petite, elle lisait des livres imprimés sur papier. Ce n’était pas le même toucher. Elle ne remarquait la texture que quand elle lisait de vieux, vieux livres longtemps oubliés au fond d’une bibliothèque. Et quand elle était petite, elle préférait tout de même les livres neufs.

Depuis qu’elle étudie à Hogwarts, ses livres sont gravés sur parchemin. Malgré le temps qui passe, les Sorciers s’obstinent à conserver cette tradition.

Une fois, une des filles de Hufflepuff a pleurniché en tenant un livre d’étude des Muggles : les arbres, c’est cruel de les couper, mais ils repoussent, après. Les animaux, une fois qu’on leur a pris la peau pour la tanner, ils sont morts et c’est fini. Un des garçons a rigolé en écoutant ça. Et il s’est remis à se goinfrer de bonbons muggles chimiques. Par égard pour la jeune fille, elle a préféré taire les détails qu’elle connaissait sur le processus d’extraction de la gélatine…

C’est peut-être parce que le vélin et le parchemin ont été des peaux vivantes, autrefois, que leur texture lui fait plus d’effet que les fibres de papier. On dit des peaux âgées qu’elles se parcheminent. Hermione sourit à cette idée : le livre qu’elle caresse lui parle de métamorphoses…

Et elle revoit cette main fine, tenant sa baguette entre des doigts sûrs de leur prise, les gestes précis du poignet qui virevolte. La peau était ridée, les mouvements faisaient jouer sur le dos de la main des tendons… mais tout cela dégageait une harmonie certaine. La peau qu’on dit parcheminée, elle le sait, est fine, sèche, et douce à une autre peau qui viendrait la toucher.

Quelle main, viendrait se poser sur celle de son professeur ? se demande Hermione. Les professeurs passent leur temps à l’école. Ont-ils une famille, une autre vie ailleurs ? y a-t-il quelqu’un pour les attendre, pour toucher leur peau quand ils reviennent, le temps des vacances, d’une soirée volée à leur emploi du temps ? d’une sortie au village ?

Elle pose ses propres mains à plat sur son livre et les détaille. Des mains de jeune fille, à la peau lisse. Un cal sur le majeur, là où sa plume appuie quand elle écrit. Une tache d’encre que sa plume a crachée et qu’elle n’a pas pris le temps de nettoyer. Du vernis rose pâle sur l’ongle du petit doigt, elle s’est complaisamment laissée faire par une amie qui essayait ses produits de beauté.

Elle trouve ses mains trop petites, ses doigts trop courts, ou alors trop épais. Elle se souvient, à la petite école, sa meilleure amie avait tous les doigts aussi fins que son petit doigt à elle. A l’époque, elle en était jalouse… elle ne la voit plus beaucoup aujourd’hui, c’était dans une autre vie, sa vie muggle –quand elle ignorait encore l’existence du mot ‘muggle’, quand elle ignorait être sorcière.

Elle ne se ronge pas les ongles, mais ne prend pas très grand soin de ses mains non plus. Elle ne passe pas non plus son temps à se frotter de crèmes de soin, elle n’en a pas besoin, sa peau est en bonne santé. Les peaux vieillissantes réclament-elles toutes des massages, des onctions pour en prévenir la sécheresse, qu’elle-même trouve pourtant si douce ?

Elle retourne une main et contemple sa paume. L’espace d’un instant, elle regrette presque de dédaigner autant la divination ; elle aimerait trouver un prétexte pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Si elle n’avait pas eu la même opinion que son professeur sur ce sujet, elle aurait pu profiter de son prochain sermon pour lui prendre la main et en lire les lignes.

Hermione soupire, secoue la tête, et les garçons supposent sans doute que puisque son livre date, elle y a trouvé une erreur, un postulat qui aurait été infirmé depuis. N’importe, se dit-elle, quoi qu’ils pensent, on apprend toujours du passé, de ses expériences heureuses comme de ses erreurs.

Elle abandonne un instant son livre de métamorphose, pourtant passionnant, pour feuilleter celui d’arithmancie, tout aussi intéressant, et griffonne quelques nombres parlant de mains et d’amour sur un coin de parchemin.

Ils peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent en la voyant rêver sur ses livres, elle sait que jamais personne ne la surprendra à rêver en classe, même sur les mains du Pr Mc Gonagall. Car enfin, tout le monde sait que Hermione Granger ne rêvasse pas en classe, elle écoute toujours attentivement, buvant chaque mot, toujours attentive, sans jamais se laisser bercer même par une voix aimée.


End file.
